Panicz/I/23
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXIII Denhoff znowu wyjechał do Olchowa, tym razem amerykanem, zaprzężonym w cztery cugowe angliki. Dziwiono się powszechnie, że październikowe, rozkwaszone drogi, nie zraziły odważnego młodzieńca. Ale on mówił tajemniczo, że w obecnym stanie rzeczy, woli mieć z sobą własne konie. Ponieważ oczekiwano wypadków ważnych, więc przedsiębiorczość Denhoffa była dość zrozumiała. W Olchowie Ryszard zastał Osinowskiego, który występował już wyraźnie jako konkurent Ani. Ona nie okazywała wcale zachwytu, lecz będąc naturą bardzo szczerą, bez odrobiny obłudy lub przebiegłości, postanowiła nie trzymać Bolesława w szachu, ale od razu przeciąć jego nadzieję, nie narażając na odmowę kategoryczną. Wprawdzie starsze panny, dyplomatki życiowe, radziły Ani, aby nie zrażała go, niech bywa i stara się, bo cóż to szkodzi? jeden konkurent więcej to tylko chluba dla panny... Jednakże takie metternichowskie postawienie kwestii nie trafiało dziewczęciu do przekonania, wolała inne wyjście, zgodniejsze z jej szlachetną naturą; na wszelkie tego rodzaju machinacje Ania patrzyła ze wstrętem i była na to za młoda. W sprawie tej użyła za pośrednika Denhoffa, który w jej imieniu uświadomił Osinowskiego, że nie ma szans. Rozmowa, wielce drażliwa dla obu stron, odbyła się wieczorem. Denhoff, jako przyszły szwagierek Ani, spełnił jej polecenie skwapliwie, bo nie był zwolennikiem Bolesława, lecz delikatnie. Na drugi dzień rano Osinowski wyjechał z Olchowa. Pomimo głębokiego żalu, gdyż prawdziwie kochał Anię, przed odjazdem powiedział jej szczerze: – Żegnam panią... na zawsze, ale... dziękuję... za pani szlachetność w postępowaniu ze mną; jestem wdzięczny, że mnie pani nie trzymała w rezerwie, jak to teraz przeważnie czynią panny. Potrafi pani ocenić osobistą ambicję i godność człowieka, i nie lekceważy tych, którzy... Nie dokończył, bo mu wzruszenie zatamowało głos. Odjechał, a w Olchowie wybuchła burza wśród pozostałych; wywołał ją Denhoff. Gdy bowiem wolant uwożący Osinowskiego znikł za bramą, Ryszard zawołał swobodnie: – No, więc już jedna para z wakacyjnych wczasów rozbita. Teraz kolej na następne. Słowa te zrobiły przykre wrażenie, Dora zmieniła się na twarzy, a pani Zborska rzekła: – Czy i sobie i Dorci pan to również przepowiada? – A czemuż by nie? – atakował Ryszard – ten rok jest burzliwy, same awantury – afhykańskie, jak mówi Skórski. Ja przepowiadam, że ani jedna z par, które w Worczynie w tym roku rozpoczynały miłosną żeglugę nie dopłynie do portu. Taki już feralny rok! Narobi się mnóstwo Robinsonów Cruzoych Cruzoowych, bo będą same katastrofy na owym erotycznym oceanie. Jeden Cruzoe już jest rozbitkiem. Dora niespodziewanie rozpłakała się i uciekła z ganku, za nią podążyły siostry, ale Denhoff został. Twarz mu drgała nerwowo, rzekł z lekkim odcieniem sarkazmu: – Jest! Voilà. Sans rime et sans raison. Pierwsze wzburzenie fal! Jeśli tak pójdzie dalej to przeczuwam, że rychło wyrzuconym zostanę na bezludną wyspę... swego Wodzewa. Czy jestem złym wróżbitą, proszę pani? – zwrócił się do pani Zborskiej. – Jest pan tylko nieciekawym narzeczonym i nie kocha pan Dory. – Ja nie kocham Dorci? To oryginalne! Takiego zarzutu nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć. – Ale swoim postępowaniem pan stale stwierdza mój wniosek. – O! do moich postępków, różnych, proszę się przygotować, mam ich zapas duży; jestem nieobliczalny w skutkach. – To znaczy?!... – Ha! Niech sobie każdy rozumie jak chce, zostawiam co do tego zupełną swobodę. – Panie Ryszardzie, pan chyba sam nie pojmuje jak jego słowa dziwnie brzmią. Więc cóż pan myśli, że Dorcia zniesie pańskie kaprysy i będzie im powolną? – Sądzę, że tak, dla utrzymania harmonii jest to niezbędne. – Ależ pan sam mąci ją, tę harmonię. Pan wywołuje zawsze jakieś dysonanse. Czym się to skończy? – Rozlecimy się na dwie strony świata i już. Taka kombinacja wcale nie jest rzeczą trudną do spełnienia. – Pan to mówi tak lekko?! – Bo przedmiot ten jest lekki. Cóż tam narzeczeństwo? Puch, wiatr! Ciężkim jest dopiero małżeństwo, proszę pani i dlatego, chcąc je dźwigać trzeba się uzbroić w herkulesową siłę. A ja przypominam raczej Zefira, niż topornego Herkulesa. Prawda? – uśmiechał się zabawnie. – Teraz pan siebie bardzo trafnie określił, jest pan rzeczywiście zefirowy, pod każdym względem, nie... normalnie ludzki. – Brawo! Powinienem być cenniejszy, bo łatwiej... frunę w przestrzenie gdy... – Niech pan skończy... Postawa pani Zborskiej była surowa. Ale Denhoff osadził mocno binokle na nosie i z miną najswobodniejszą zapytał: – Jak pani przypuszcza, czy Osinowski łupnie sobie w łeb, czy też z punktu zakocha się w pannie trze, lub Ziuli w Worczynie? Matka Dory wstała obrażona i odeszła bez odpowiedzi. Denhoff zadowolony z siebie poszedł w pole. Po paru godzinach, Ryszard zastukał do pokoju Dorci. Gdy tam wszedł, zgromadzone panie myślały, że chce załagodzić przykre zajście na ganku. Ale on miał minę rozpromienioną i zawołał na wstępie: – Ważna nowina! Osinowski ocalony! Myślałem, że z rozpaczy buchnie pod lokomotywę na stacji, tymczasem wrócił stangret z wiadomością, że pan O. wybiera się jechać najętą furmanką, bo... stanęły pociągi. Strajk kolejowy zapowiedziany nadszedł. Wiwat wielki strajk! Wiadomość ta zelektryzowała wszystkich, wypadki bowiem biegły naprzód, tworząc wielki znak zapytania – co dalej? Ale Dorcia, ochłonąwszy, chciała się zemścić, rzekła z naciskiem: – To więc i pan musi wyjeżdżać końmi. – Naturalnie! Przewidywałem to i teraz drwię sobie ze strajku. Pojadę, kiedy mi się podoba. – W takich... przełomowych czasach powinno się być u siebie. – Pani mnie wyprawia?... Dorcia wyszła do przyległego salonu, Ryszard poszedł za nią, pani Zborska z pannami zostały, by nie przeszkadzać narzeczeńskiej scenie, którą przeczuły. Scena zakończyła się gorzkim płaczem Dorci i... Ryszarda. Gdy weszła matka aby ich pogodzić, zastała córkę wciśniętą w róg kanapy i rzewnie szlochającą. Denhoffa zaś zsuniętego w kąt fotela, z twarzą w dłoniach mokrych od łez. – Oj dzieci, dzieci! Wam się jeszcze bawić w chowanego, ale nie w narzeczeństwo – tymi słowami rozpoczęła pani Zborska swą rolę pośredniczą. Pogodzeni, weseli i znowu szczęśliwi, Dorcia i Denhoff przebyli jeszcze razem cały dzień, po czym Ryszard wyjechał. Jadąc śnił o Dorze, marzył o niej aż do pierwszego popasu. Potem zajęły go sprawy publiczne. Strajk ogólny trwał i przestraszał siłą swych następstw. Ryszard po drodze widział wzburzenie wśród ludu, musiał się często legitymować spotykanym władzom, lub luźnym oddziałom wojsk grasujących po wsiach. Podejrzanych indywiduów włóczyło się mnóstwo. Przejeżdżając przez małą, żydowską mieścinę, Denhoff był goniony przez rozjuszony, cuchnący tłum miejscowych socjałów. Ciskano za nim kamieniami, wrzaski ohydne bundystów huczały dokoła i tylko szybkonogie angliki, wypuszczone cwałem, uratowały Denhoffa od gorszej przygody. W Wodzewie zastał przerażenie. Wroński opowiadał mu, że służba widuje w parku obcych ludzi, którzy tak się zachowują, jakby chcieli dobrze zapamiętać miejscowość, że jest obawa napadu, bo te „sobacze mordy” nie bez ukrytej myśli zakwaterowali się na okopach. Denhoff był wesół, żartował z Wrońskiego i wieczorem wziąwszy browning w rękę poszedł do parku na owe „sobacze mordy”. Służbę oczarował swym bohaterskim czynem, ale Wroński mniej ufał w odwagę „panicza” i gdy ten powróciwszy oznajmił z brawurą, że park jest pusty i bezpieczny, rządca rzekł tylko: – Ba! bo oni spacerują w głębi, nie koło figury Matki Boskiej; tam to i ja bym ich z okna widział. Otrzymał na to niechętne spojrzenie zwierzchnika. W Worczynie panowało także wzburzenie spowodowane oczekiwaniem wypadków. Pan Turski namiętnie wertował dzienniki, cały pochłonięty bieżącą chwilą. Wieczorami czytano gazety głośno w obecności wszystkich. Ira była lektorką. Od kilku dni już przebywał tu Rymsza, zatrzymany kolejowym strajkiem. W tym jednakże wypadku unieruchomienie pociągów, przydało się, bo i Rymszę i Ziulę wcale to nie zmartwiło. Denhoff widząc ich ciągle razem, zapatrzonych w siebie, rzekł do Iry: – Że też to ludzie tacy są naiwni! kochają się, zaręczają, a potem... – Potem żałują. Tak? – No, zaraz żałują! Ale się kłócą... zrywają. Osinowski już uwolniony od tego szablonu. – Jak to, więc oświadczył się Ani? Denhoff opowiedział wszystko co zaszło w Olchowie, nawet nie pominął i własnej sprzeczki z Dorą. – Żal mi Bolesława, lecz Ania postąpiła bardzo ładnie, tak nakazuje prawość – rzekła Ira. – A co się tu święci? – Denhoff wskazał na Rymszę i Ziulę. – Ach ci! Ano kochają się chyba poważnie, co zaś z tego wyniknie... – Ja wiem co! Miłe złego początki, lecz koniec żałosny. Już to przepowiadałem w Olchowie. Cóż mówi Kocio – Antynous?... Nie przeczuwa, co mu grozi? – Mówi, że pan Stanisław to tylko fikcja, treścią zaś dla Ziuli jest – on. W dodatku Tulicka psuje Kocia stale i pewno utwierdza w tych jego mniemaniach. – A panna Ziula co na to?... Ira wskazała znowu na parę przy fortepianie. – Niech to będzie dla pana odpowiedzią. Denhoff spojrzał i zdziwił się. Czy to ta sama wesoła, szczebiotliwa Ziula, zajęta namiętnie fotografią i kodakiem, o twarzy ruchliwej i swobodzie w oczach? Teraz oblicze dziewczyny było zamyślone, pełne rozmarzenia w każdym zda się nerwie. Oczy nasiąkły tęsknotą, jakimś osobliwym śpiewem duszy. Coś melodyjnego, coś z zachwytów nieziemskich tchnęło w całej postaci Ziuli, zasłuchanej w słodki rytm grającej w sercu miłości. Rymsza wyglądał, jakby w jasnowidzeniu miał przed sobą anioła. Denhoff wzruszył ramionami. – Skandal! Co też ta miłość z ludźmi wyprawia! Widziała pani coś podobnego? – mówił do Ireny. – Toż oni są niby w anielskich piórach. Toż ci ludzie znają się zaledwie od paru miesięcy. – Pan i Dora wyglądaliście tak samo, albo może i... silniej, po paru tygodniach znajomości; to było jeszcze dziwniejsze. – Wie pani, co ja myślę, że oto przez Worczyn przeleciał w tym roku Amor kusiciel, może sam Eros i on to wytwarza te pary – en masse, tu jest jego atmosfera. Że też na panią to wpływu nie ma. – A no tak! Ja ze swoim malarstwem jestem najnormalniejsza. – Och, wcale nie! I pani jest trochę zwariowana na tym punkcie, przepraszam za wyrażenie. – Jednak ja was wszystkich przetrwam! – rzekła Ira z mocą – Mój obłęd nie minie, jak te wasze idylle. Zobaczycie! – Ha! Zaczynam w to wierzyć. Eros zbankrutuje, sztuka zaś pozostanie.